CuInSe2 thin films have been traditionally fabricated using vacuum co-evaporation. However, the production cost is high, which has limited applicability for large scale fabrication. Methods have been reported for the deposition of precursor layers and subsequent selenization to form active absorber films. However, there are several drawbacks associated with the choices of source materials in precursor layers used for selenization. For example, for metal or metal alloy based precursor layers, a major challenge is delamination of the films after selenization. Another challenging problem is the lack of control on the composition of the film at all scales.